Mobius: The Last Epic Jungle
A gift for Julidizor2017 and Bubbles8218 to work on with my help. Cast Crysta: Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Lexi Bunny, Bia Jetstream, Laura Jane Coyote, Melina Duck, and Agnes Devil (Loonatics Unleashed/Sony Mae's OCs) Zak Young: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Tommy, Chuckie, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Ace Bunny, Rev Runner, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian (Loonatics Unleashed) (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Loonatics will stay shrunken and marry Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Loonettes offscreen) Batty Koda: Foghorn Leghorn, Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (Disney/Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) Beetle Boys: Flik, Atta, Gypsy, Manny, Dot, Francis, Slim, Heimlich, Rosie, Dim, Tuck, Roll (A Bug's Life), Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Anger, and Fear (Inside Out) (Atta, Gypsy, Rosie, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, Anger, Flik, and Heimlich will go with Sally's group while Shadow, Cream, and Cheese can stay behind with the others) Pips: Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog; Shadow will get jealous of Sonic spending time with Sally, but in the end, he will realize that he loves Cream as much as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles love Sally, Cosmo, and Amy) Magi Lune: Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo franchise) (Both as the King and Queen of Mobius and Bia's parents) Goanna Lizard: The Wolf (Tex Avery/Droopy cartoons) Hexxus: The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) Tony and Ralph: Ed, Edd/Double D, Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), and Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Crysta's dad: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts; As Sally's dad) Extra with Cloud: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts; As Sally's mom) Ferngully denizens: The Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Mary Katherine "MK" Bomba: Merida (Brave) Extras with Merida: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Nod: Wreck-it Ralph Extras with Ralph: Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Ronin: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Queen Tara: Penelope Pitstop (The Wacky Races/The Many Perils of Penelope Pitstop; As the Shaman Queen and Bia's ancestor) Mub and Grub: Nawt, Blanko, Bang, Pound, and Bupkus aka The Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; As good guys) Nim Galuu: Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast (1991); In her enchanted teapot form) Extras with Mrs. Potts: Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, and Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991); Lumiere in his enchanted candelabra form, Cogsworth in his enchanted mantle clock form, Fifi in her enchanted feather duster form, and Chip in his teacup form) Mandrake: Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Eggman: Queen Narissa (Enchanted; With her dragon form and as Eggman's girlfriend), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)), the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle), Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Cat R. Waul, Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear (Song of the South), Swackhammer (Space Jam), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Shere Khan, Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)), Merlock, Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), and the Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) Dagda: Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Bomba: King Fergus and Queen Elinor (Brave) Ozzy: Pluto (Disney/Kingdom Hearts) Bufo: Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Leafmen: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes/Space Jam), Princess Sofia (Sofia the First; As a rabbit and as Bugs and Lola's daughter), Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor), Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono (The Lion Guard) Boggans: Formless (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The History Lesson and Life is a Magic Thing (Mobius: The Last Epic Jungle Version) Chapter 2: Sally's Group Consults Fred, Daphne, and Penelope/Anna's Group Moves in With Fergus, Elinor, and Merida Chapter 3: Meeting Foghorn's Group/Merida's Group Learn About Mobius Jungle's Legend from Fergus and Elinor Chapter 4: Heading to Mount Angel/Merida's Group Gets Separated and Lost from Fergus and Elinor Chapter 5: Merida and Tommy's Groups Get Shrunk Down/The Wolf's Attempted Meal Chapter 6: Villains and Formless' Ambush/Penelope's Death Chapter 7: The Shadow Blot Released by the Leveler with Eggman's Group's Secret Help/The Shrunken Group and Forest Group Re-recruit Ralph's Group Chapter 8: Returning to the Kingdom of Mobius/The Heroes, Forest Denizens and Shrunken Group, Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: The Heroes' Arrival at the Kingdom of Mobius/Consulting Lumiere's Group Chapter 10: Land of a Thousand Dances/The Lovers' Romantic Deer Ride and Swim (Mobius: The Last Epic Jungle Version) Chapter 11: The Heroes Save the Memory Tree Grove from the Villains' Lumber-Levelers/Snooping on the Villains' Plan of Mobius Jungle's Destruction Chapter 12: Tommy's Group's Confession/Destruction of the Mobian Tree Chapter 13: Destruction Aftermath/Tommy's Group's Childhood Memory Realization (Mobius: The Last Epic Jungle Version) Chapter 14: Getting Formless Armor Disguises at Merida, Fergus, and Elinor's House/The Heroes' Reconciliation Reunion from Tommy's Group's Redemption Chapter 15: Breaking in Oil Valley/Successful Rescue Mission and Escape from Oil Valley Chapter 16: Calling Upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature/Fred and Daphne's Sacrificial Energy Boost Chapter 17: Getting Fergus and Elinor's Group's Help/Stopping Eggman's Group Chapter 18: Restoring the Pod/Final Battle Part 1 (Mobius: The Last Epic Jungle Version) Chapter 19: Stopping the Shadow Blot and the Leveler/Final Battle Part 2 Chapter 20: Victory Aftermath/Sally the New Queen and Bia the New Shaman Queen of Mobius Jungle Chapter 21: Continuing the Research on Mobius Jungle and the Kingdom of Mobius/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies